


Welcome Home Jesse

by Unholy_Author



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Family Reunion, Genji is there for laughs, Jesse and Hanzo are engaged, Literal laughs, M/M, You Have Been Warned, You might cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Author/pseuds/Unholy_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The McCree family has a reunion and Jesse invites Genji and Hanzo along. Laughs, cringes, and fluff to follow.</p><p>For the prompt 'Hanzo replies to Jesse calling him 'daddy' in front of his whole family'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home Jesse

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts welcome, as always! You can leave it in the comments or send me a message on tumblr at Caitninja.
> 
> I do NOT speak Spanish in any way shape or form. I used google translate, which is obviously not fantastic. If you see a mistake let me know!

“Jesse I can’t wait to meet your family.” Genji gushed, practically bouncing in the back seat as Jesse grinned up front.

“Sí, me too.” Jesse said. He’d been slipping into Spanish more frequently with the upcoming reunion. “Mamá wil be so excited ta meet ya. Mostly Hanzo.” He added with a sly look at his fiancé in the passenger seat.

“I admit, I have been looking forward to this meeting.” Hanzo allowed with a faint smile. Jesse let go of the wheel with one hand to grip Hanzo’s. He rubbed a thumb along the back of Hanzo’s hand and almost immediately let go, pointing out the windshield.

“Look, there it is, the house! Ya see it?” How could they not? There was one house, two stories tall and a warm brown color with red shutters that had approximately a dozen vehicles parked in front of it. Jesse beeped the horn twice and stuck his arm out the window to wave as he pulled up between a motorcycle and minivan. He threw the car into park and practically flew out of it, welcomed by the greetings of several voices.

“Mijo (son)!” A man yelled. Jesse laughed deeply and the man came up to clap him on the shoulder.

“Ah, he alguien que quiero que conozcas (I have someone I want you to meet).” Jesse said brightly. He gestured over to his friend and fiancé as they climbed out of the car, much calmer than he had been. 

“Who is this?” Jesse’s father ask, switching to English easily.

“Ya remember Genji, and this is his brother Hanzo.” Jesse explained, gesturing to each in turn. “Ya’ll, this is my padre (father), Javier.”

“It’s nice to see you again!” Genji said happily, shaking Javier’s hand when it was offered. 

“You have been away too long. How have you been?” Javier asked in turn. They spoke together for a few moments and Hanzo took the opportunity to go stand by Jesse, who was grinning widely.

“You did not tell me Genji was a frequent visitor.” He whispered a bit suspiciously.

“He isn’t. But he brought me home when Overwatch went to hell and helped keep me together until I was okay. Mi familia appreciated it.” Jesse explained. “And speaking of mi familia, there’s Mamá.” Jesse told him, pointing to a slightly chubby woman that was forcing her way through the crowd of laughing cousins.

“Jesse, quién es este hombre guapo (who is this handsome man)?” She asked with a grin that seemed, to Hanzo, a mirror image of her son’s.

“Mamá, English please. This is Hanzo.” He said, setting a hand on the shorter man’s shoulder.

“My boy, I am so glad to meet you.” The woman gushed. Hanzo expected a handshake and was thoroughly surprised when he was pulled down into a bone-crushing hug. For such a small woman she was shockingly strong. 

“He speaks of you often.” She whispered in Hanzo’s ear. They pulled apart and she shot him a sly smile.

“I would hope he speaks of me.” Hanzo murmured. Jesse flushed and glanced between the two of them for a moment, worrying his bottom lip.

“Mamá I need to tell everyone something.” He blurted out. She raised an eyebrow and his father and Genji looked over at them.

“What is it, mijo?” Javier asked, concern clear on his face. Jesse ignored them and glanced around before grabbing an empty lawn chair and standing on it.

“Escuchen (listen up)!” Jesse yelled. He had to repeat it a few times before the group actually quieted down but he wasn’t put off by that. It would be more concerning if they actually listened the first time he asked. “I have some people I’d like you to meet. This is Hanzo and his brother Genji. Many of you know Genji but this is the first time Hanzo has come around. It won’t be the last, though, because we’re getting married!” Jesse announced with a flourish. 

Hanzo instantly flushed at the sudden attention he received as Jesse leapt down from his perch to speak with his family. Hanzo was handed a beer, which he accepted, and asked many questions, which he answered as best he could.

“How did you two meet?”

“How long have you been dating?”

“Who proposed?”

After a few minutes Hanzo felt strong arms around his stomach and his fiancé stepped up behind him, pressing against his back comfortably.

“Alright, you vultures, we have all day.” Jesse laughed. One of the aunties sighed and chattered in rapid Spanish. Jesse chuckled again, the vibrations rumbling deep in Hanzo’s chest.

“She asked when we realized that we were in love.” Jesse explained. Hanzo could see the expectation on the faces of those around them and allowed a small smile as he spoke.

“I do not know about Jesse, but I realized I was in love with him when I got sick. Jesse was very worried and very attentive to what I needed. He didn’t leave me alone for more than five seconds until I was completely better. I would wake up sometimes and he would be there, sometimes asleep and sometimes singing until he realized I was awake.” Hanzo’s smile turned into more of a grin as he shrugged and tilted his head to look back at Jesse. “I think that’s when I knew I loved you.” Several of the relatives sighed happily, some clinging to their own partners.

The story, of course, was a little different than that. Because Overwatch was still technically illegal none of their families knew what they did for a living. Hanzo had actually been caught in an explosion. He’d had shrapnel buried in his abdomen and required three surgeries.

“Ah, I knew ya were the one for me long before that.” Jesse said with a snort. His family all laughed and more than a few rolled their eyes. 

“What? It’s true!” He defended, feigning indignation. “I was flirtin’ with him one day, as I am prone ta do.”

“Such a playboy.” One of his uncles agreed, shaking his head.

“Oi! I ain’t done nothin’ ta ya. Trynna embarrass me in front o’ my man.” Jesse lamented dramatically before continuing on with the story he had started. “Anyway! I was flirtin’ with him and I think it just finally hit me. He was the only one I wanted ta be with, ta talk to like that. He was the one I wanted and nothin’ was gonna change that.”

“Aw!” Came the soft coo. Hanzo smiled and Jesse angled himself so that he could kiss the shorter man on the corner of his mouth.

“Show us the rings!” Someone said.

After that there were several minutes of the couple being accosted by well-meaning relatives before Javier asked Jesse to help him with the grill. 

“Sure, right there.” Jesse said with a grin before kissing Hanzo on the cheek and sweeping away to the charcoal-fueled monster. Hanzo smiled as he watched them go before feeling a small tug on his sleeve. He turned and tilted his head when he saw Mamá, a mischievous glint in her eye.

“You can come with me while they cook. The tías (aunties) and I have something to show you.” She told him, voice low.

“Alright.” Hanzo said, allowing her to lead him into the large house. “What are we doing?” He asked.

“If you are marrying my mijo (son) we have some things you would probably like to see.” She said with a grin. Walking into the living room, Hanzo was greeted by the sight of at least four other women sitting in a circle of chairs and couches.

“Ai! There he is! Come sit by me.” One of them cried, patting the space beside her invitingly. Hanzo obliged and sat beside her, peerling at what appeared to be a book in the middle of the circle. He suddenly had his suspicious as to what this was all about.

“Look, this is Jesse when he first rode a horse.” One of them cooed, pointing to a picture of a little boy sitting on a pony with an absolutely terrified look on his face.

“He hated it.” Mamá laughed. Hanzo felt a small smile on his face as he leaned forward to get a better look.

“What about this one?” He asked, tapping one where Jesse had on an over-sized cowboy hat, it looked brand new, and a miniature solid red version of the serape he so loved.

“My husband is a ranch hand, always loved the cowboy look, and Jesse wanted to be just like him. So I made him the outfit and bought to hat.” One of them explained fondly.

“That’s the hat he still wears.” Hanzo realized a bit belatedly.

“Yes, but it has a few holes in it now from his gang days.” She replied sadly. There were a few sorrowful murmurs of agreement. Hanzo didn’t think they needed to know that there was actually a hole in it from just last week. The poor thing had been mended so many times it was barely the same hat.

“Speaking of Deadlock.” Another said, distaste in her voice as she flipped a few pages. The Jesse in all of these new photos was different. He was about sixteen and he was frowning or at least not smiling. It was strange to see the cheerful cowboy look so…serious. Especially when he was so young.

“Why is this one torn?” Hanzo asked, rubbing the edge of one with the pad of his thumb.

“Jesse did it. You’ll have to ask him why, he never explained it. All we know is that there was some man in the picture. Oh, what was his name?” The woman asked, turning to the rest of the group for help.

“Rice?”

“No, no Reyes. Gabriel Reyes.” Another corrected. Hanzo instantly understood why Jesse had torn him out of the phot. He didn’t need to ask. That also meant that not all of these pictures were from the gang, but from early Blackwatch as well.

After those few pages the pictures got happy again. Jesse with Overwatch when it was legal, with friends, at festivals around the world. There was even one from a few months ago when Jesse convinced everyone to put on a poker tournament. They picture was taken by Fareeha and it was Hanzo and Jesse, each glaring down at their cards.

“You must send us more pictures.” Mamá demanded. Hanzo grinned and nodded, draining the rest of his beer.

“Of course.”

“We have kept him long enough, let’s go eat before my stomach turns inside out.” One said with a chuckle. The book was closed and slipped under the coffee table. Mamá grabbed onto Hanzo’s elbow and they headed outside together while she whispered silly stories about Jesse when he was younger. Hanzo let out a laugh just as they stepped outside and Genji shot him a knowing look from where he was standing next to Jesse at the grill.

“Hanzo, come over here for a second.” Javier called, waving the pair over. Mamá steered them over to her husband and he grinned at Hanzo, handing him another beer and tossing the empty can into a nearby trash bin with an expert aim.

“I was just talking about you joining our family and I realized that no one knows who is taking what name.” Javier explained, the question clear.

“Jesse has discussed taking the Shimada name, but no real decision has been made.” Hanzo explained as he popped open the top of the new beer. Javier clapped him on the back and looked at him seriously for a moment.

“Hanzo, we’ve never met before but from what I’ve heard of you through Genji and Jesse, you’re a good kind. No matter if Jesse become a Shimada or you become a McCree, you will always have a place in our family. Do you understand?” Hanzo felt a strange surge of pride and affection for the man all of a sudden and he shifted his drink to the other hand in order to place his hand on Javier’s shoulder as well.

“I understand. As long as I am alive I will bring honor to this family. I can swear this to you.” Hanzo said, equally serious. Javier grinned suddenly, breaking the somber mood between them with joy.

“Of that I have no doubt. You two are good for each other.”

“Ai, Papí, you want one of these hamburgers?” Jesse called, a plate in one hand while the other turned patties with a spatula.

“Yes, please.”

“Sure thing, mijo (son).” Hanzo and Javier said at the same time. Genji and Javier both looked at Hanzo. Jesse was staring at him in a mix of horror and embarrassment, the plate on the verge of falling out of his grasp. One heartbeat passed and suddenly Genji was laughing his cyborg ass off, bending over almost double with his peals of laughter. Javier joined in after a split second, followed by Mamá. Only Jesse and Hanzo didn’t, both of them looking entirely too embarrassed for their own good. They stared at each other for a moment and then Jesse busted out laughing. Hanzo just flushed and looked up to the sky.

Why did he respond to that? Why, why, why? He could have ignored it. He could have immediately blown it off as an accident but it was too late for that now.

“Mijo (son), do not be embarrassed.” Javier insisted, wiping tears from his eyes. “I am no Virgin Mary. I know what happens behind bedroom doors.”

“And elevator doors, and car doors, and bathroom doors.” Mamá added playfully.

“Dios mío (my god), Mamá. I did not need to know that.” Jesse groaned. Genji was wheezing, unable to pull in enough air to properly fuel his organic parts.

“At least now you are both uncomfortable.” Genji gasped out happily. Hanzo groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

The party went on and Javier immediately melted away to retell the event, very loudly, to anyone he could get to listen. Jesse chuckled silently as he kissed Hanzo, plate of hamburgers still in hand.

“Ai, amado (beloved), they’re just welcoming you to the family.” Jesse assured him.

The party went on. The day dragged into night almost lazily and a bonfire was lit in a shallow pit someone dug for the purpose. They gathered around as a cousin played on his guitar and sang songs that Hanzo didn’t understand. Jesse leaned against Hanzo’s shoulder and their hands twined together on Jesse’s lap.

Hanzo could get used to this. He could get used to it very easily.


End file.
